information
by mustang
Summary: last chapter! rated pg-13, just because of language and mild vilonce. X-5's rescue M,S,and L.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters mentioned in this story and I'm broke, so dont sue.

AN: This is a crossover, but i decided to put it in the Dark Angel section because you dont really have to know alot about the X-Files in order to understand the story. This story takes place sometime after Female Trouble (gives you a break from all of the post-season finale fics.) Please read and review, and be critical. Please give me ideas on how to make it better.

CHAPTER 1

seattle 7:23pm, Jam-Pony X-Press

"I can't believe Normal's got us working late again." Sketchy complained "I bet we don't even get overtime pay for this. There has got to be some sort of labor laws against this kind of torture."

"Not anymore." Original Cindy said "The US has gone to the dogs since the pulse."

"But Jah say It all good, all the time." Herbal said. Just then, Normal threw a package at him,

"234 Euclid. Bip, bip, bip. This is a place of buisness, now get to work before I fire all of you!" He yelled throwing packages at all of them. "Here Max, I believe you know the man who this package goes to."

The package was addressed to Logan with no return address._ Must be for Eyes-Only. _she thought as she made her way to Foggle Towers. When she got to his apartment she didn't bother to knock, she just broke in. "Hey Logan, you around?" she asked

"In here." the reply came from the computer room

"Package for the great Eyes-Only." Max said as she entered the room and handed him the package. "What are you working on?"

"Government conspiracy to sell the drugs needed by Americans to foreign countries for a truckload of cash." he said

"Oh," Max said as she went to the kitchen to see what she could find to eat. Normal's twelve hour workdays were killing her. Ten minutes later she was back in the computer room. "Who was the package from?"

"It's from a former special agent of the FBI named Fox Mulder."

"Fox is actually his name?" Max asked

"Yeah. He was interested in the cable hack that I ran when Zach escaped from Manticore. He said that he wants to talk about project Manticore and the escape in '09. He gave me his e-mail address and told me to write him if I would consider talking to him."

"Are you going to write him?" Max asked "He might be connected to Manticore. He'd give you away to Lydecker along with the information you know."

"I don't think so," Logan said "he is part of my informant net, but I haven't heard from him in about two years."

"Do you think he knows anything about Manticore, or where my brothers and sisters are?" Max asked

"He might, " Logan replied "when he was in the FBI he got involved trying to find the truth about all of the government's conspiracies. He might have come up with information about Manticore somewhere along the line. I think I'll e-mail him and ask him to meet with me face to face."

"I got to get back to work before Normal fires me. See ya later." Max said

"I'll page you if I get any info..." Logan started, before realizing Max was already gone. He smiled to himself and got back to work.

AN: OK, I know that Mulder was technically fired before the escape at Manticore, but I am using my creative lisence as a writer to say that Mulder did not get fired until after the pulse. please read and review and give me ideas (although I'm pretty sure that I know where I'm going with this story.) I'll have the next chapter out soon, I promise (if you guys even want to read it.)


	2. chapter 2

disclaimer:

disclaimer: I dont own any of them.

AN: I decided that the first chapter couldn't really stand alone, so I decided to post the next one.

CHAPTER 2

**seattle 9:42 pm, Crash**

"After that long day Normal had us working you know what I need?" Cindy asked Max

"A pitcher of beer." Max replied

"Yeah, that and that blonde over by the bar." Cindy said

"She looks strait to me, but good luck." Max said just as her beeper went off. It was Logan "Gotta blaze, see ya later." 

"Roller-boy again." 

"Yeah," Max said "but don't call him that, he's kind of depressed about being back in the chair."

"Whatever." Cindy said "See ya later."

**seattle 10:00 pm, Foggle Towers**

Max walked right into Logan's apartment, like usual not bothering to knock "This had better be important," Max called into the computer room "I just got off work a half hour ago, and I haven't even got a chance to relax yet." She was joking because she couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of the night, than with Logan.

"Hiya." Logan said as he wheeled himself into the room. He was followed by a tall man with brown hair. "Max, I'd like you to meet Fox Mulder. Fox, Max."

"Hi." they both said.

Logan continued "I was thinking you might like to share the information that you just told me with her. I think she would be very interested."

"How is she conected to Manticore." Mulder asked

"I'm just into the whole government conspiracy part of it." Max said quickly.

"OK." He said "Manticore was a government run lab that, when the human genome project was finished, used the results to create super soldiers. The project was assinged to a Colnol Lydecker, who showed an immense interest in the young soldiers. The children's DNA was spliced with that of cats, giving them the increased speed, strength and ability to jump. This was not the first attempt to create super soldiers, the government had tried during the Cold War, but all of the prototypes had massive phsycosis. Manticore, however, sucessefully created a super human. Everything was going fine for them until 2009, when a group of X-5's escaped. Since then, Lydecker has been searching for them. He has only been able to get one of them back. He sucessfully captured another, but he escaped. And eyes-only prevented anymore from being captured when he did his cable hack." All this information Max already knew, except for the previous attempt to create a super human soldier. She had thought that Manticore had been first.

"Do you know anything about where the X-5's went after they escaped?" Max asked

"My partner is coming with the information that I have about the other X-5's. But I think that you might be an X-5." He said, suprising her. He saw the look on her face and said "I have a knack at reading people's facial expressions, that's why I became a criminal profiler. I saw the way your eyes narrowed when I mentioned Lydecker and the way you looked when I mentioned the other X-5's. Most of them are in Canada, but I cant remember exactly where. That's why my partner is flying up with the information."

"Oh." Max said

"In the meantime," Logan said "how about something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me." Max said.

**washington 10:00 pm FBI Headquarters**

Deputy directer Kursh was sitting in his office on the phone "Hi," he said "It's me, Kursh. I'm just calling to tell you, I think I know where one of your X-5's are. And one of my agents knows where some of the others are. I have bugs planted in their office and I heard them talking about going to Seattle to talk to a rep for Eyes-Only about Manticore. I don't know where the rep lives, just that he's in Seattle somewhere. Probably a wealthier citizen if he's got enough time to help Eyes-Only. I'll call you if I get any more information." and he hung up the phone.

**gillete 10:02 pm Manticore Headquarters**

"Get some troops ready, we're going to Seattle. We wont fail this time."

AN: What do you think. It's my first real story, I'm better at poetry, please read and review.


	3. chapter 3

disclaimer:

disclaimer: i dont own anything of value, especially the characters from dark angel and the x-files.

AN: sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, my computer's been acting strange. thanks for reviewing.

CHAPTER 3 

**seattle, 8:32 am, Logan's penthouse**

Max, Mulder, and Logan were sitting in the living room waiting for Scully to arrive with the information on the X-5's. Max wasn't sure how she felt about people, other than Logan, knowing about where her siblings were located. She knew that Zach would hate the idea. Still, it wasn't like she told them about Manticore, or asked them to look into it. Mulder had done it on his own. She got the feeling that he was kind of like Logan, they were both into the whole government conspiracy aspect of life. Logan and Mulder were talking to each other about some corruption or another when there was a knock on the door. Logan rolled over to the door and opened it, followed closely by Mulder and Max. "Scully," Mulder said "this is Logan. He is the middle man for all of the information that goes to Eyes-Only. And this is his friend Max." Everyone said hello and walked into the living room. "Do you have the papers?" Mulder asked

"Yes, I do." Scully replied "I made two copies, like Eyes-Only asked for." she handed the packet of papers over to Logan. 

"Thanks." he said, looking through the papers. Most of the information he already knew because of Max, except for the last page. Their was a list of the homes of some of the X-5's. "How did you get these addresses?" he asked "These escapees are pretty good at covering up their tracks."

"It was not easy." Mulder said "We found the one known as Zach and were able to get his contact number from an informent. But the number was abandoned shortly after we got it. So we only got three of the other escapees numbers. Then we traced the numbers and found thier homes."

"Which three did you find?" Max asked

"Krit, Zane, and Syl." Scully answered "They all lived along the west coast until a few weeks ago, when they suddenly left for Canada. But Mulder found out where in Canada."

"Who else knows about your investigations?" Logan asked 

"Nobody." Mulder said "I am sure of that."

"Is there a place where I can wash up?" Scully asked "It's been a long plane ride. We were delayed twice."

"Follow me." Mulder said. After he left the room, Logan asked Max

"Are you going to go and find Krit, Syl, and Zane?"

"I'll probably check it out after work. Oh damnit I'm late for work again. Can I take one of the copies of the addresses?"

"Of course, thats why I got two."

"Thanks, see ya later. I'll stop by around dinner time, maybe grab a bite to eat."

"Sure," Logan said "I'll see you then."

**seattle, 9:00 am, Jam Pony X-Press**

"Your late!" Normal yelled at Max as she walked in the door 

"Doctors appointment." Max said and she walked over to where Original Cindy and Herbel were talking. 

"No respect!" Normal yelled "Thats whats wrong with society today. A lack of respect."

"Hey boo, where were you?" cindy asked

"Logan's." she answered

"All night?"

"No, I left around one and rode around for a few hours then went back this morning. Nothing happened, we're not like that." Max said, seeing the look in cindy's eyes. Normal threw a package over in their direction 

"Bip, bip, bip."

"I got it." herbel said and left

"What's up boo, you look worried?" Cindy asked

"Well, Logan found information on where some of my siblings are located."

"But isn't that a good thing?" OC asked

"Yeah, but now two FBI agents know about Manticore and where some of my brothers and sisters live. And me. I don't know if I trust people with all of this information. Especially the government." She stopped when she saw Normal approaching. 

"I do not run a social club! 236 Euclid. Bip, bip, bip!" Max went to deliver the package.

**seattle 9:14 am, Outside Foggle Towers **

"You will surround the building and when I give the signal you four will enter the penthouse and grab the papers and Logan. The FBI agents are expendable, but try to take them alive. I want Logan alive for questioning. He knows who that clown Eyes-Only is, and I want to find out. Now move!" Lydecker said

**seattle 9:16 am, Logan's Penhouse**

Inside the kitchen, Logan was preparing lunch while Mulder and Scully were talking in the living room, when the door was broken down and two Manticore special ops walked into the apartmen. Two more came through the window. Mulder and Scully both grabbed their guns, but were immediatly shot in the legs and arms to immobilize them. Logan raced to get his gun out of the drawer in the desk, but was grabbed. Manticore special ops left with Mulder, Scully, Logan, and the paper on Manticore.

AN: please read and review.


	4. chapter 4

disclaimer:

disclaimer: i dont own them

AN: sorry these last few chapters took so long. i've been on vacation for the past two weeks and didnt have acsess to a computer.

**CHAPTER 4 **

After work Max walked into Logan's penthouse "Logan, you around?" she called. When she recieved no answer she started to get worried. When she walked into the living room, she saw bullet shells on the floor and a few spots of blood. She also noticed that Logan's wheelchair was tipped over against the wall. _Manticore,_ she thought _no one else would take such care to pick the lock and not take anything. _The first thought she had was that she had to rescue Logan. But then she remembered the list with Krit, Syl, and Zane's addresses on it. She figured that she should go and tell them that their position had been comprimised and then they could help her rescue Logan. She ran down stairs to her motorcycle and raced across the border to get her siblings. They didn't question her, they followed speechlessly to Logan's penthouse. When they walked in Zane was the first to speak "Wow! Nice place. You either robbed a millionair or married one."

"It's a friend's house." Max said "Which is why I need your help. He was taken to Manticore because of me and I need to get him out of there before Lydecker kills him.

"How are we going to get him out?" Krit asked

"I'm not sure yet." Max said "But we can start by hacking into the Manticore mainframe and finding out exactly where they're keeping him."

"We can't do that." Syl said "Their security system is too good."

"We can't," Max agreed "but I know who can." She picked up the phone and dialed Sebastian's number.

"Hello." he answered

"Hey, it's Max. Logan's friend."

"I remember you. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to hack into the Manticore mainframe for me. Logan is in there and I need you to find out where."

"Okay, I can have the information to you in a few hours."

"Thanks." When Max hung up the phone, Krit asked

"Don't you think that we should tell Zach that we are going into Manticore?"

"I would," Max said "but I don't know how to reach him."

"Didn't he give you his contact number?" Krit asked

"No," Max said "he said that I couldn't be trusted because I wouldn't listen to him."

"He was always overly cautious." Syl said 

"Why did Lydecker take your friend to Manticore anyway?" Zane asked

"He was helping me find the rest of you. So basically, it's my fault that he's in there, thats why I have to help get him out before Lydecker kills him." Not for the first time since Logan had been taken to Manticore, Max felt like crying at the thought that she might never see Logan again. "As soon as we get the information from Sebastian we'll formulate a plan to get him and the two FBI agents out of there."

"Until then," Krit said "does Logan have anything to eat?"

"Fridge." Max said. She watched her siblings go off the the kitchen, she was too worried about Logan to eat so she went into the computer room. She was looking through Logan's stuff, trying to figure out what Lydecker had taken when Zach entered from the window behind her. 

"Hi Maxie." he said 

She turned around, suprised "Zach, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help. I can't find Zane. He called my contact number and then disappeared." he was obviously concerned

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Zane asked, as he walked into the room holding a dish of ice cream and a bottle of beer. "Logan's got Canadian beer." he told Max "That stuff is hard to find."

"Where the fuck have you been?! You called my contact number and then disappeared! What the hell am I supposed to think!" Zach yelled

"Calm down." Zane said "I'm right here."

"What's going on here?" Syl asked as she walked into the room, followed by Krit

"Zach's here." Zane said, annnouncing the obvious

"Oh." Krit said "That explains alot."

The apperance of more X-5's made Zach even more angry. "Why the hell are all of you at Logan's house? Didn't I tell all of you that it's not safe for us to be around each other. If Lydecker is set up on one of you then he gets four instead of one!" he was still yelling

"Calm down." Max said "Ms. Morano will get worried."

"I bet Logan gathered all of you to go on one of his little Eyes-Only missions. He just thinks whenever he needs something done, you can do the dirty work for him." as soon as Zach said that he regreted it because Max hit him in the jaw, hard.

"Your boyfriend is eyes-only?" Zane asked

Max ignored him and spoke to Zach "Logan has been taken to Manticore because of me and I'm going to get him out. He put his ass on the line for us hundreds of times and I'm not leaving him in there. None of you have to come with me, I can go in by myself."

"What's your plan?" Zach asked, he had calmed down and felt somewhat sorry for all that he said.

"We don't know yet. We're waiting for a friend to hack into surrveilence system." Syl said. as if on cue, the phone rang.

"Hey." Max answered

"Hi." Sebastian said "I have a floorplan of Manticore and the location of Logan and Agents Mulder and Scully."

"How is Logan?" Max asked, worried.

"He is being tortured and beaten. He's holding up, but I don't know for how long. He wont be able to walk out of Manticore, obviously, but both agent Mulder and agent Scully can walk, even though they were shot, thanks to Manticore technology."

"I'll come and pick up the map of the floorplan and whatever other information you have. Okay."

"You had better get here soon, because the sooner you get Logan out of there, the more chance he has to recover from the beatings." he said, max couldn't tell if he was worried because of the computer simulated voice, but she was pretty sure that he was.

"I'll be right over." Max said, as she hung up the phone. She turned to the others and said "I'm going to Sebastian's to get the information. Why don't you go to my place and wait for me there. 

"I'll go with you." Zach said, and then they both left.

**Max's apartment 20 min. later**

Cindy was sitting on the couch, listening to her discman, when Zane, Krit, and Syl walked in arguing "I could've picked that lock ten times faster than you."

"Yeah, right." they stopped when they saw Cindy sitting on the couch looking at them surprised.

"Is this Max's apartment?" Krit asked

"Yeah, who're you?" Cindy said

"She told us to meet her here." Zane said avoiding the question

"Good for you, but that wasn't the answer to my question. Who are you?"

"We're her brothers and sister." Zane said 

"She didn't have no brothers or sisters, unless..." Cindy walked behind Krit and looked at the back of his neck. "Your from Manticore." 

"She told you about Manticore." Syl said 

"Yeah." Cindy said " Do you want something to drink?" 

"Sure," they replied

"So," Syl asked Cindy "what's going on between Max and this guy named Logan? We're all going out to Manticore to save his ass and we don't even know who he is."

"Don't even get me started on that whole situation." Cindy said " They are so in love with each other. You should see the way that they look at each other. It's pathetic that neither will admit it."

"Oh." Syl said. Any further discussion on the topic was stopped because Max and Zach walked into the door.

"We got the floorplan and Zach has gotten us a foolproof plan." Max said as she laid the floorplan down on the kitchen table.

"Before I go into details about the plan, we need some equitment." Zach said "Zane, I need you to aqquire a jeep or Hummer somehow."

"I can hotwire one in five minutes." Zane replied

"Krit, you can come with me to steal some weapons and ammunition from the gunshop down the street. We'll meet back here in an hour, and then leave for Wyoming." 

A/N: I know that this chapter is the longest one that I have written yet, but it's the second to last chapter in the story. I have the last chapter half done, it should be out within the next two days. please read and review.


	5. chapter 5

disclaimer:

disclaimer: i dont own them

AN: here it is. the last chapter. read and review please.

**CHAPTER 5**

When everybody returned from stealing the nessisary equiptment, Zach handed out M-16 automatic rifles to everyone, except Max. Then he outlined his plan. "We have Sebastian feeding loops into the surrvielence systems at Manticore from one in the morning to four in the morning, which gives us three hours to get in, get the prisoners, and get out. Cindy, I need you to drive us and park the Hummer about one hundred meters away from the perimeter fence. Syl, you will remain outside the perimeter fence after we go in. You will use wire cutters to cut a hole in the fence at this point." he said, pointing to a position on the floorplan. "That is the only part of the fence that is out of sight for the people in the surrvielence towers. Krit, you and Max will procede down the first hall to your left, after entering the main hallway. The interrogation room is the third door on your right. It is guarded twenty-four hours a day, but we will be entering torwards the end of the guards shift, so he will be tired. Zane, you and I will go further down the main hallway to the infirmery, which is the fourth door on our left. Is everyone clear on the mission?"

"Yeah." 

"Lets move out." Zach said

**Manticore Infirmiry**

Mulder and Scully had almost fully recovered from the bullet wounds, thanks to Manticore technology. Lydecker was only keeping them in the infirmiry because it was easily guarded. Both Mulder and Scully were surprised that he had let them live. "What do you think happened to Logan?" Scully asked

" He's probably being interrogated. Pretty harshly, at that. I heard a loud crash down the hall yesterday and alot of yelling. I think that was the interrogation room." Mulder replied "But I wonder why they haven't interrogated us yet?"

"Because we don't know anything, and they know it." Scully answered "Everything that we knew was on that sheet that Lydecker has."

"True." Mulder said, their conversation was cut short when the door opened and Lydecker entered.

"I was wondering when you two would find out about our little operation. I've been following your work on the X-Files very carefully, but I never saw this one coming." he said

"Why didn't you kill us?" Mulder asked

"I don't need too. No one will believe you, even if you do tell them. Like the aliens and goverment conspiracies. Because of that, I can actually let you go. Kursh will be here tomarrow morning to arrest you for hacking into goverment files." he replied

"That bastard." Mulder muttered

Down the hall, in the interrogation room, Logan was being interrogated. But it was really like the interrogater yelling at a rock, because Logan wasn't saying a word. Although, he doubted that he could say a word even if he wanted to, his face hurt like hell and was a mass of bruises and dried blood. After one question, the guard hit Logan so hard, the chair tipped over. No one bothered to pick it up. Everytime they asked him a question, the guard just kicked Logan in the ribcage. After about an hour of beatings, Logan still wasn't talking. Then Lydecker came in to see how the situation was. "Is he talking?" he asked the guard.

"He hasn't said a word since he got here." the guard replied

"I don't care what you have to do, but I want to know everything that he knows. He is the key to finding the rest of my kids." Lydecker said

**Outside Manticore 1:00 am**

Max, Zach, Zane, and Krit all jumped the fence, leaving Syl to cut the fence, and Cindy in the parked Hummer, down the street. Max and Krit found the interrogation room with no problems. They easily snapped the neck of the guard outside. When they entered the room Max was shocked at Logan's condition, he was unconsious, tied to the chair that was lying on the floor. His shirt was cut up and ripped and there was a fresh cut on his forhead, that hadn't stopped bleeding yet. She carefully untied him and started to patch up the cut on his head, when she heard gunfire. Zach and Zane had gotten into the infirmiry, but a soldier had walked in right after them and got off a few shots before Zach finished him off. Krit helped Max get Logan onto her shoulders, then they took off to the hole in the fence. They met up with Zach and Zane in the woods. Mulder and Scully were following them. All of them were persued by soldiers. "Go!" Zach told Max "Take Logan, and the other two. I'll provide cover fire." Zach, Zane and Krit each hid behind trees and shot at the soldiers coming behind them. They waited until Max got to the fence with the others to retreat. They all ran to the Hummer and Cindy sped down the road. Max laid Logan out on the backseat and sat next to him. She took his shirt off and used it as a bandage for his head, which was still bleeding. Occasionally he would talk in his sleep, most of the time it was "Max, help me please." Max would always reply

"I'm right here. It's going to be okay."

Cindy drove to the Cale's cabin with the help of Zach's directions. When they got there Max carried Logan into the cabin and Cindy, Mulder, and Scully followed them in. Zane, Zach, Krit, and Syl left for Canada. Max laid Logan down on the couch and just sat next to him. She was wondering what to do. Her first thought was to get him to a hospital, but that's probably what Lydecker would be expecting. So she just sat next to him. Scully came up behind her and put a hand on Max's shoulder. "I'm a doctor, let me take a look at him." She started by examining the cut on his forhead. "Get me a bucket of warm water to wash this out with." She told Mulder, who was standing behind her. "Cindy, see if you can find some rags to use as a bandage. His shirt is too bloody now." After she washed out the cut, she told Max "I think he'll probably have a concussion and he really should get stiches for that cut on his head, but untill then, just make shure he changes the bandages regularly. He also has a few broken ribs by the look of it."

"But he will wake up, right?" Max said somewhat relieved

"Probably tomarrow morning. But until he wakes up and we get him to a hospital, there's nothing we can do, except for bandage the head and set the bones in in ribcage."

"Thanks." Max said

"No problem." Scully said 

"You should probably get some sleep. The master bedroom's your first door on your right, and the guest room is the next room over." Max said. After Mulder and Scully left the room, Cindy came up behind Max and said

"How're you doing, boo?" 

"I'm excelent compared to him. Look at him lying there. He's got to be in so much pain. How could they have done that to him?" Max started to cry. Cindy gave her a hug. 

"Don't worry, boo. He's gonna be fine. Scully said so, and she's a doctor." 

"But now it's not safe for him to go back to his apartment, he has to move out of Seattle because Lydecker knows who he is." Max said.

"Don't worry. It'll all work out."

"Your right." Max said

"Now your talking sense. Original Cindy gonna go hit the sack. This mission thingy wore me out big time. See ya in the morning boo."

"See ya." Max sat down on the couch next to Logan and held his hand. "I'm sorry Logan. I should have never dragged you into this." She eventually fell asleep, still holding his hand. It did not take Logan until morning to wake up, he woke up about an hour after Max fell asleep. He didn't know how he got out or realize where he was, but he did notice Max lying next to him on the couch. As he fell back asleep, he knew that everything would work out for the best eventually.

AN: so i'm finnaly finished. thanks to everyone who reviewed, that was the only reason I finished the story.


End file.
